Natsu Dragneel is END!
by Weeb Life
Summary: Natsu has just found out that he is E.N.D. and he now feels like a burden to everyone in guild.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I hope you guys like it.

Please leave a review so that I can improve on my writing.

I should be releasing chapter 2 in about 2 weeks

X X X

Now, the war has finally ended. Natsu has just woken up to the memory of who he really is. The whole time he was in the infirmary, he refused to say a word or eat at all. The entire guild was worried especially Happy, knowing why Natsu was like this. Ten days later Natsu's injuries were completely healed and he was allowed to leave the infirmary. The first thing he did was ask Master Macarov if they could have a private talk.

"Master, there is something very important that I need to tell you in private," whispered Natsu.

"Ok. Let's meet by the river in fifteen minutes. There is something I need to take care of now, but don't worry it will only several minutes," said the Master. Their voices were so soft that you wouldn't be able to hear them at all. After that the Master went off to take care of his business. Natsu went straight to the river, what's left of the river at least. Since he hasn't eaten anything since he woke up, all the other guild members tried to make him eat before he left the guild. However, Natsu still had enough strength to move past everyone. Lucy was very sad and confused as to why Natsu was acting so strangely. She could tell that Happy knew why, but when she confronted him about it, he refused to tell her about. He said that it would be better if he told her the reason why. Lucy couldn't wait until Natsu gathered up the courage to tell her so she followed him to the river.

"Before we talk, could you please tell me why you refuse to speak to anyone in the guild? Or eat anything? Natsu, you need to eat. If you go another day like this you might die." asked Macarov clearly being worried about him like everyone else in the guild.

Little did Lucy know, several people were right behind Lucy's tail.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Lucy spun right around fearing the worst but all she saw was Gray, Erza, Happy, and Gajeel. Feeling relieved, Lucy said, "I could ask the same of you! Anyways, I'm sick of Natsu being this way and I wanted to know why. I have a big feeling that Natsu is going to tell master what's wrong."

"Yeah that's why we're here. Then we saw you already here." said Gajeel.

"Hey guys, we should go back to the guild. You guys aren't going to want to know what Natsu has to say. I really mean it. Once you hear it, you're going to want to wish you hadn't." Everyone was shocked to hear Happy to say those words. Happy was normally the kind of cat who was always very mischievous. Once they heard Happy said that, they knew something big happened to Natsu during the war, but that just made them want to hear their conversation even more. So, after their amazement of Happy's choice of words, they just ignored.

"Guys shut up, I think he's about to reveal the juicy news." Gray was the only one out of the group who wasn't surprised about what Happy said. He just wanted to hear what he had to say to the master.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about Master if you don't mind." said Natsu.

"Of course Natsu, how could I not listen to my children when they are in pain." was Master's answer. He has always been like that.

Natsu sat down on the ground and soon after Macarov did the same assuming the conversation would take a while. Then, Natsu spoke, "Before I tell you my plans, I must tell you what happened during the war. I was fighting with Zeref and he told me some... information."

Now the Master was curious as well as concerned, "What did he say Natsu?" At first Natsu hesitated then he realized that it wouldn't get any easier, so he just said it.

"He... he... he... he said that I'm his little brother. I died 400 years ago, and... that he reincarnated me as the demon E.N.D." now Natsu was on the verge of tears and Macarov was completely dumbfounded, didn't know what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure if I did a good job writing this one, but I did my best so I hope you all like it.

Thank you to those of you who wrote a review to me, I promise some things will get answered in chapters to come. If I could get reviews for this chapter too that would be great.

Lastly, thank you to you all who enjoy reading my fanfiction! I love you guys!

XXXX

"It's not a lie either because he... stabbed the book and I felt the pain from it. That's not it either. Me, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue are all dragon slayers from 400 years ago brought to the future by the Eclipse. The one who opened the Eclipse was Layla Heartfilia, Lucy's mother. We were all brought to the future to defeat Acnologia. Except for me. I was brought back to life as a demon to kill Zeref because he is immortal and I'm the most powerful demon he's ever created."

Natsu managed to wipe away his tears and now he looked completely serious. Master didn't know what to say or do. He was expecting some news, but nothing this big.

Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel had their mouths wide open from shock. They all looked at Happy giving him a face that said that he was right, they didn't want to hear that. Happy didn't look back at them, he was still sad thinking about the memory of when Natsu first learned of this.

"My mother brought all the dragon slayers 400 years in the future?!" said Lucy.

"I am from 400 years in the past?!" said Gajeel.

"Natsu is E.N.D.?!" said Gray.

"Natsu is Zeref's brother?!" said Erza.

Everyone was shocked at this news. It just seems impossible to them that this could be the case when it is .

After about 5 minutes of silence, Natsu finally started to speak again, "Now I know this information, I am one hundred percent sure that Zeref will come after me more often meaning that the guild will be more at risk. That's why I'm asking you if I can leave the guild and go into hiding."

"Natsu. Do you know what you're saying? You're asking to leave the guild, your family, your life at Fairy Tail." Surprise refused to leave from Master's face.

"I did a lot of thinking on the matter after the war. Trust me when I say that it wasn't an easy decision to make. But if I stay then the guild will surely perish. Zeref is honestly that powerful right now. I'm positive that he will not hesitate to attack the first chance he gets. I already have planned out where I will go to. No one will ever find me there. I really hate to leave, but I don't want to see any of you die if I were to stay here. I've made up my mind Master and nothing can change it. Besides, I'm not sure that some of the guild members would like an extremely dangerous demon working in the same guild them."

Master took a long sigh and said, "There really is no changing your mind on the matter now is there. I guess I have no choice but to accept it. However, I have two exceptions if you are to carry this out: first, you must keep your Fairy Tail guild mark so that you will always remember your Fairy Tail past. Second, you must promise me that you will return one day. We can't live if we never see you again. You have to return one day."

"I'm not sure I may be able to return, but I can promise that I'll do my best to return one day. But yes, I will do my best. I'm really sorry master," Natsu and Macarov finally got up. There was a silent pause between them.

"I don't plan on telling the rest of the guild about any of this okay? I don't think they're exactly ready to hear it," said the Master.

"Not even to the other dragon slayers about themselves?" asked Natsu.

"Maybe in a little while. I fear how the rest of the guild would react and they might treat the dragon slayers differently because of it. Especially after the war we all took part in. However, I do think I'll tell Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue soon. Probably after they have recovered from the battle. It is a lot to take in."

"Yeah, it is."

"I bet it was pretty rough for you when you heard it all."

"I still can't quite wrap my head around it all."

"Have you noticed them yet?"

"Yep."

Want to call them down here?"

"Only if you want to."

"Alright then, LUCY, GRAY, HAPPY, ERZA, GAJEEL! Get down here right now!" yelled Master Macarov. They all came down immediately realizing that their hiding skills are really bad if even Natsu noticed them.

"Yes master?" they all asked at once(except for Happy who was still very sad).

"Why were you eavesdropping our conversation. It was private!" It was clear that Master didn't want them to listen.

"I'm really sorry Master, I, I mean WE hate seeing Natsu like this and we wanted to know why. Now...now... we know why," Lucy said, she was sad, she was shocked, she didn't really know what to think of the newly found knowledge. Natsu kept his head down during this whole conversation because he felt so ashamed that they knew who he truly was.

"Natsu! I don't care if you are E.N.D. I don't care if Zeref is after you now just please don't leave Fairy Tail! said Happy crying into Natsu's shoulder now. Natsu hugged Happy to try to comfort him.

"I'm sorry buddy. There really is no other way right now."

"Natsu, don't you understand that if Zeref attacks, we can take care of it. We are strong enough now. Maybe we can't defeat him, but we can certainly keep ourselves alive against him." said Erza sounding very confident in herself and the guild.

"Erza, I couldn't defeat him, even with my most powerful technique. I can't even use that technique anymore. It was a onetime move and now it's gone. Never to be used again. I'm positive that if I used it on you, you would definitely die, but he was nowhere near it. Trust me, if any one of you goes face to face with him, you will die in less than five minutes." Everyone could tell just how serious Natsu was about this. Whenever he was serious, they knew that he was telling the truth.

"Okay then. It won't be easy with you leaving and all, so you better come back you ass," said Gray, tears streaming down his face. By now everyone was crying except the Master.

"Like I said before, I will try my best. Just promise me that you won't forget me by the time that happens. Okay?" Natsu almost wanted to knock them all out so he wouldn't have to say goodbye. He couldn't bare it to leave Fairy Tail. Although, he knew in his heart that he had to. They all said they're final goodbyes and one final hug, and then he walked away. He told himself not to look back at them, but he did. It was a terrifying sight. He stood there watching his friends suffer as he leaves them behind.

 _Don't go back to them,_ he thought, _It'll only make it worse for them. Turn around and keep walking._ And that's what he did. He just kept walking. Walking away from his friends, and more importantly... himself.


	3. Chapter 3

When they stopped crying, they noticed that he was now gone, not to be seen for a long while. They decided to go back to the guild. On the way back they discussed what to tell the guild.

"Attention everyone," said the Master, "I regret to inform you that Natsu Dragneel has fled from the guild for reasons still unknown. Happy just told me that Natsu said he was quitting the guild and just vanished.

The whole guild was outraged saying how they were going to go find him. Master was just about to tell them all not to when Happy came storming in.

"MASTER! MASTER! LOOK AT THIS!" Happy went straight to the Master and gave him a letter. It read:

 _Hey Happy. By the time you've read this I'd probably have left by know promising you that I would return to the guild someday. I've written this to say that I'm sorry. I won't ever be returning to the guild. Honestly this is the hardest decision I have ever made in my entire life. It might just be the hardest decision I ever WILL make in my life. I truly want to return. I don't even want to leave at all, but you and the guild are just way too precious to me, and I'd rather never see you guys again than witness you all die from Zeref's hands because I stayed at the guild. Please don't try to come after me. You won't ever find me and trying to do so will just be burdening on all of you, so please don't try to find me. I am truly very sorry. I guess it is possible that I might run into one of you guys in the future. However it is very unlikely seeing as if I ran into one of you guys I wouldn't be very good at keeping myself hidden. So sorry again. I'm not really sure how to end this so I'm just going to stop writing now_

 _~Natsu_

Master was absolutely furious that Natsu lied to him. He couldn't stand the fact that he would never see him again.

"I found it sitting on the floor in my house. He must've already known that we would've wanted him to come back eventually." said Happy. The guild was very confused now, not sure what to make of this.

"Okay. Natsu has left the guild and is not planning to return. We need him here. He has developed too many bonds to just leave, especially without a goodbye. We are going to get three teams who will try to find him wherever he has gone. Even if it means you must go beyond the borders of Fiore. Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy! You will all be one team. Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, Shadow Gear! You will be another team. Thunder Legion! You will wait until Gildarts gets back in two days and then you will go find Natsu. The other two teams will head out tomorrow. Get some rest now, you will definitely need it." Master was now ready to punch anyone who got in his way. He wanted to get Natsu back right away. He was now willing to do anything in order to get him back, and convince him to stay no matter the cost.

"Aw, why can't we just leave tonight? He can get pretty far away in one night. It's better if we just leave now." said Gray. He was surprised that he cared for Natsu so much that he wanted to leave right away.

"Well, aren't you tired right now Gray? It's late now and if you find him then he might want to fight you guys in order to get away. You won't be ready for it. And he'll get away. Farther than he would if we wait until tomorrow. So all of you get to bed right now and you better wake up early tomorrow morning so that you can go and track him down!" said Macarov. The groups then went to bed and woke up super early the next morning.

Natsu has been traveling night and day to get away from his guild members. Soon after he left he realized that they were chasing after him. They haven't found him yet, but they were very close several times. He found himself at a faraway town and realized that he would need a disguise if he were to continue on hiding from both Zeref and Fairy Tail. He dyed his hair black, replaced his clothes with black pants and a big black cloak with a hood that he always keeps up. He took off his scarf, but he didn't get rid of it. He now keeps his scarf on the inside of his cloak so that no one can identify him from Igneel's scarf. He always kept his down, changed his name to Asher, and changed his voice to a much lower pitch. Natsu has been moving from city to city for about a month knowing that the guild won't think that he is smart enough to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so so sorry that it has been so long since I last published. It has been a very stressful year for me so far and I simply didn't have the time to continue the story. I don't think you'll have to wait so long again. Anyway, this was kind of a rush job so I don't think it's that great. Enjoy and please leave a review! I love you guys!:)

It has now been five years since Natsu left the guild and everyone was starting to lose hope on finding him ever again. Some guild members started thinking that he was already dead. Others thought that he was in countries that aren't on any map in the world. Few thought he found his way to Edolas and the rest thought that he now lives in the same place as where Igneel raised him as a baby. The guild still doesn't know that Natsu is E.N.D. except for Gray, Happy, Lucy, Erza, and Gajeel. The Master also told Gildarts. The dragon slayers now know about their true past. It wasn't easy at all for the Master to have to break it to them one year after Natsu's disappearance. He said that he wished that he told them sooner, but there was no helping it now. The guild has been an absolute mess since Natsu left Fairy Tail. They became Fiore's worst guild again because they all fell into a severe depression. They all wanted to see him again. The only two people who still had faith was Master Macarov and Gildarts. Gildarts still believed that they would see him someday, but he didn't think that they could find him anymore. Macarov on the other hand, wanted to keep searching for him.

"We have to keep searching! I know that he's out there somewhere, we just have to find him!" Master was desperate to find him. He would stop at nothing in order to find him.

"Give it up Master! He is nowhere to be found. No matter where we've gone, he's always somewhere else," said Gray, "Besides, even if we do go out to find him, Gildarts has gone on a mission with Happy, the only two people who can convince him to return to the guild!"

And now we go to Gildarts and Happy on their mission. They are on an escort mission for a very wealthy person through an extremely dangerous forest. The forest takes a week to get across, and they have been traveling for five of those days. Happy has now become a very droopy Exceed just like the rest of Fairy Tail. The three have come across various deadly monsters so far, and Gildarts has single-handedly defeated them all with the client wondering if Happy was even necessary in this mission. Little did they know, a miracle was coming their way.

They were walking for about six hours when Gildarts suddenly stopped.

"Hey, do hear that Happy?" Gildarts asked. It seemed like he was listening to an unfamiliar sound until he couldn't bare it anymore. Happy paused for a moment to try and find a weird noise.

"Yeah I do. What is that?" asked Happy, who was somewhat curious now.

"I think that there is a battle nearby us. It's strange though, Nobody has really fought against one another since the war five years ago," said Gildarts who also had curiosity in his voice. It was clear that he wanted to go and see what's up, so the three went towards the direction of the battle. Once they got to the battle, they were very surprised to see Zeref. They couldn't make out who he was fighting since he had all black on and covered his face with the hood from his cloak. The two didn't notice Gildarts, Happy or the client.

"This is clearly not a good place to be right now. Why don't we just keep walking forward?" asked the client, clearly not feeling safe.

"Yeah, but after I find out why these two are fighting and to put an end to it. We need these peaceful times to continue, and I know its small but they could possibly end that peace. Happy watch over the client while I deal with these two." said Gildarts as he started walking towards the two fighting.

"Aye sir," said Happy, very unenthusiastically. Anytime he says "Aye sir" it just reminds him of Natsu and makes him even more sad.

"Zeref?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" as Gildarts said that, Zeref managed to cut off his opponent's left leg and his right hand. The opponent immediately fell to the ground and Zeref pulled out a book that Gildarts knew all too well. Gildarts ran right into Zeref and snatched the book catching Zeref off guard. It was the book of E.N.D. Happy was quite surprised that Zeref didn't notice them when they first got there.

"I'm not really in the mood to start a fight with Fairy Tail again so I'll just take this back and be on my way. You can do whatever you want with him. He's bound to leave the second he sees you," and with that Zeref took the book back from Gildarts so fast that he couldn't even see it and just left.

 _Well that was strange._ thought Gildarts _I wonder why he just left, or why he decided to pick a fight with this guy. That doesn't really seem like something that Zeref would do. Whoever this guy is chose to pick a fight with the wrong man._

Gildarts walked over to the man to access his wounds. It was obvious that he needed urgent medical treatment since he has lost two limbs and is losing blood fast, but there was no place that he could quickly take him to.

So, Gildarts tore off two big pieces of his cloak and bandaged his two biggest wounds with it, the left leg and the right hand nubs. The man had passed out from the severity of his wound so the three called it a night. The next morning the three woke up to find that the man was still asleep. Gildarts felt a need to help the man until they could get him to a proper hospital, so he made Happy carry him with his wings. It was about noon when the man finally woke up. Happy set him down on the ground and he instantly put his hood up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! I kind of forgot what I wrote the first time I wrote this chapter but I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review about how you would like the storyline to go!**

Gildarts was a little behind Happy and didn't see what was going on.

"What's wrong Happy? You getting tired?" asked Gildarts worriedly. He clearly wanted to get this mystery man to the hospital.

"No, he woke up. Come over here!" said Happy. Gildarts quickly caught up to where Happy set the man down. He had his hood up and looked down at the ground so that they couldn't get a good look at his face. However, they could tell that he wasn't going to remain conscious for very long. They just stared at him knowing that he doesn't have any strength to speak and within a few seconds the man passed out again.

"Come on Happy, let's hurry to the nearest hospital," said Gildarts.

"Ok," said Happy. He picked the man up again and started flying to a nearby town.

They got to a town which seemed to have a nice hospital and the man was immediately taken to the ER. Happy wanted to go home after that but Gildarts wanted to stay to make sure the man would be okay. Several hours later the doctor came and said the man was awake and that they can go see him now. They walked into the room to find the man sitting there looking outside the window and when they went over to the window, he turned his head to the other side.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling? That was quite a beating you took. I'm surprised that you're still alive to be quite honest. Would you also mind telling me your name?" said Gildarts, he was relieved to see that this strange man was okay for the most part but he wasn't sure why.

Without looking at Gildarts or Happy the man finally spoke, "To answer your first question, I feel awful. Especially after losing two limbs. And my name is Asher. I'm a fire wizard but I haven't joined any guilds yet. In this condition I'm not sure I ever will. But thank you for saving my life, I'm pretty sure I would've died if it wasn't for you two."

"It's very nice to meet you Asher. My name is Gildarts and this blue cat is Happy. We are wizards of Fairy Tail, if you're looking for a guild you should stop by and check it out sometime. Even with your injuries Fairy Tail always treats its members like family. And no need to thank us, we couldn't simply just stand around and watch you die," said Gildarts, he flinched when he heard Asher was a fire wizard, "What were you doing fighting Zeref? You know he is also referred to as the black wizard right? You could've gotten yourself killed!

"It is a long and complicated story about how I got myself into such a situation, but trust me, I know what I am doing. I am well aware I could have died fighting Zeref. I wish I was able to tell you kind people about this but such information could put you in danger. I'm sorry," said Asher. He still had his head turned away and was doing everything he can to hold back his tears from seeing his old friends. _Stop it. Natsu is gone, all of his friends, all of his memories. You are not Natsu, you are Asher._

"That's okay, I understand. I've been in situations like that on several jobs. Is it okay if we see your face? I mean I would like to know how we just saved," Gildarts laughed.

"I'm not sure you'd want to know who I am actually. You might not like what you find," said Asher.

"Haha, what do you mean? Have we met before? Either way there's not many people that I don't like, and if you were one of them, then you would've attacked me a long time ago. So come on!" again Gildarts laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," said Asher. As soon as he said that Happy flew down to his head without Asher realizing and forced his head in their direction.

Even with black hair they could never forget his face or his eyes.

"...Natsu?"


End file.
